dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enlightenment Age
The Enlightenment Age is the eighth age in DomiNations. It is obtained by paying 3,200,000 gold in the Town Center. This age is succeeded by the Industrial Age and is preceded by the Gunpowder Age. Historical Description The Enlightenment Age is a period of time of history of early modern warfare, philosophy, education, inventions, colonization, new governments, and new resources. This age lasted from the 1700 AD/CE to 1850 AD/CE. The Enlightenment Age is split into two eras: the Enlightenment and the Romantic. In the early 1700s, philosophers such as John Locke and Voltaire expressed freedom and equality for the people than the government in their works creating the Age of Enlightenment. Issac Newton expresses his founding on physics contributing the Scientific Revolution. In Asia, China and Japan had new rulers; and the rulers shut down any trade with the Europeans. With the use of gunpowder, new tactics of modern warfare were used such as volley fire. Many wars were fought in the era such as the famous War of the Spanish Succession, War of the Austrian Succession, and the Seven Years' War. In North America, were wars such as the French and Indian War (part of the Seven Years' War) and the American Revolution. In France, the monarchy and the state church was hated by the commoners. The people; inspired after the American Revolution and many philosophies; started their revolution against the French government. This was known as the French Revolution. This event ended the Enlightenment Era and begins the Romantic Era. Entire Europe was shocked and declared war on France but lost the war against the French. France also had a new leader; Napoleon Bonaparte. Napoleon was a smart leader and instituted a new economic system and a measuring system; the metric system. He crushed many of the European countries in inland Europe fearing all of Frances' neighbours. He was unable to stop the United Kingdom and rebellious Russia (and the cold winter) and became weak along with his army. Europe; seeing a chance, attacked Napoleon and France ending the war. The United Kingdom had faced the new country of the U.S. and were at the War of 1812 but it was a tie so a treaty was created (however both sides teach that they won the war with the United States says it was their second war of independence and Canada teaching they had formed national identity and formed a successful defence. The war is not taught in Britain as their main struggle was with Napoleon in Europe and the Americans were just a nuisance. Many agree that Canada won the war as they successfully defended their homeland against the American army who had failed to successfully attack and gain land in the Canadas, while the Canadians were able to stage multiple victories on the American border and even burnt the White House down.They received little support from Britain as their efforts were concentrated in Europe had received a small military force to defend such a huge area, making most of the British defending force Canadians. The Americans had staged huge victories in the navy and had several land victories like the Battle of New Orleans but was a general fail on United States part. However, because Canada was not a nation at this time, all successes and victories are credited to the British). In North America, Canadian Confederation was granted making the Dominion of Canada still ruled by Britain but able to assert power and make its own laws and rulings. Central America and South America had numerous attempts for independence against mainly Spain and Portugal resulting in the Latin American Wars of Independence. In the Romantic Era, a new art style was created and literature becomes popular. Many of the Western powers had looked upon a fortune in Africa and Asia (again). New inventions were created and factories were built. Steam was used to power machines. New uses of transportation were built such as locomotives and oil had been discovered in 1850. The Industrial Revolution began; forming the new Industrial Age. Advancements After advancing to the Enlightenment Age, players are given a new set of buildings to build, technologies to research, and units to create. Buildings that are available at the Enlightenment Age are the ambush trap, the ballista tower/cannon tower, the garrison, the redoubt, a set of walls, a set of roads, a set of oil wells, the oil refinery, and the factory. In the armory, you can upgrade the halberdier (heavy landsknecht if Germans, nodachi samurai if Japanese, Praetorian Guard if Romans) to the fusilier (junker if Germans, ashigaru if Japanese, Praetorian Fusilier if Romans), the arquebusier (yeomanry if British, fire lance if Chinese) to the musketeer (royal yeomanry if British, fire dragon if Chinese), the dragoon raider to the carabineer raider, the lancer (guard chevalier if French, elite royal companion if Greeks) to the cuirassier (hussar if French, stradioti if Greeks), the wall sapper to the veteran wall sapper, the bombard to the cannon, and the supply wagon to the supply train. In the castle, you can receive Napoleon as your generals if upgraded. Details The upgrade cost to the Enlightenment Age is 3,200,000 Gold, requiring 4 citizens and one week to complete. Playable features of the Enlightenment Age were significantly expanded by the "Oil Boom" update, version 1.5.67, released in June of 2015. New buildings unlocked: * 1x Factory; * 1x Oil Refinery; and * 2x Oil Well. Additional buildings available: * 1 each: Ambush Trap, Ballista Tower, Garrison and Redoubt; * 10x Road; and * 10x Wall. Also unlocked: * once per day, an Oil Seep appears randomly on map, requiring 1 citizen to access; * purchase a shipment of oil from an Oil Refinery for 1 Diamond; and * purchase oil from the shop for Crowns. Gallery Further Reading * Age of Enlightenment at Wikipedia. Category:Ages Category:Oil